When a princess loves a pirate
by Albedo66
Summary: In this crossover event Sofia is thrust from the comfort of her home and into the rough waters of Neverland. It is there she meets Jake and sparks fly. However forces in Hook's favor would have her not be with Jake, as well as forces back home. Will these two be able to be together once the storm settles?
1. Chapter 1 A royal kidnapping

Jake and the Neverland Pirates

Meets

Sofia the First

In

When a Princess loves a Pirate

**Authors note: **Hello again and welcome to another round of Jake and the Neverland Pirates. This one though is different for it will start off in Enchancia and work its way to Neverland. It is a tale about a crossover and two different individuals that somehow fall for one another. Like most love stories there are complications and road blocks but there is also plenty of fun along the way. Much like my previous jatnp stories there are original songs in here by me, I am not a lyricist or anything but I try my best.

Chapter one: A royal kidnapping

Princess Sofia walked through the kingdom halls with a song on her lips and budding hope in her heart. It was her hope that she would one day be a great Princess, kind and generous to her subjects and ready to lead with open arms. She was still young but she figured she was on the right track with her mentors guiding her diligently and kindly day in and day out. It was a lot to take in at first and she admitted she was not ready for the tiara and step siblings to boot. Still everything fell into place and now she lived in a kingdom with a loving and attentive father and siblings that while on their best could be a tad bratty, they showed they were there for her at the end of the day.

Wearing her nightgown she felt a cold wind stir her auburn hair about her shoulders and she held herself. "Brr, it sure is cold. I better head to bed before I'm caught."

Her step father, King Roland the second advised her to never leave her quarters at night. She just figured it was a nice enough night and to pass up on seeing the stars looking so lovely, well, it wasn't like she was going to spend the night camping or anything. No one had noticed her disappearance yet, but, she knew her new step sister Amber might tell on her just to see the look on her face.

"Sometimes I wish I could just leave the kingdom…only for a day though. I appreciate all my new father has done for my mom and myself, but, being out in the countryside without too many eyes on me, now that would be a great adventure. If only for a day though…nothing too long to make father worry so."

Sofia heaved a sigh as she held the amulet around her neck. She was never without it and it had powers that allowed her to talk to animals. When the amulet began to light up she let out a tiny cry of surprise before seeing a friendly bird landing before her.

"Princess Sofia…thank goodness I found you. I am the Royal messenger bird, and I have been flying myself tired looking for you. Your father has been to your room…and you weren't in your bed. Normally I deliver messages across great distances, but, I thought it best to give you a heads up that the guards will coming this way soon."

"Oh drat, I suppose Amber did tell on me after all. Still I can't hold it against her, we are still working on the whole sister confidential like thing. Tell me little bird, do you have a name?"

"Why yes I do, the name is Frederic. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Sofia." The bird bowed and swooped its feather above its head.

"Hee hee…Sofia will do nicely. If guards are coming this way, which way would you advice Frederic? Surely you have navigated these halls aplenty to get to your destination."

Frederic scratched his chin with his talons and looked around the darkened halls. "Well…there is said to be a secret chamber that lies to the west of here, but, it is blocked by a heavy statue-."

"Alright…then I will try that way. Thanks Frederic." Sofia curtsied as she fled off in that direction. She heard the heavy flapping of wings and looked over her shoulder with her big blue eyes to see he had followed.

"Princ…I mean Sofia, this heavy statue is too much for you alone. There are other ways to your chamber, no need to-."

Sofia smiled as she stopped a little before the statue. "Leave it to me Frederic…it maybe big, and heavy at that, but every statue is moveable." Even if by someone my size, she thought as she stared at it. It seemed quite large and menacing, but, she noticed an inscription that read:

Sing what matters close to the heart

And the way shall open up

"Please reconsider Sofia, this will only lead to your eventual capture…er…detainment till the King finds you." Frederic begged but found Sofia taking a breath.

"Frederic…I do not need strength alone to open the path before me, rather the use of my skills my mother taught me at a young age. And I think I got the perfect tune too:

I am a little insecure

Of the challenges I face

But I hold my head up high

And I know what just what to do

I sing a song

From the bottom of my heart

I listen to the song

That is always on my lips

Someday I will be true

And I know that when I do

Nothing will block my way

On the day that I am brave

Sofia stopped singing as she looked at the statue. It did not move and she felt crestfallen, but, that is when she heard footsteps heading her way. "Oh no…I will be caught for sure now."

"Head off to your room Sofia, I will delay them long enough for you to be safe in your bed when you father shows again." Frederic nodded his head as he flew off in that direction.

"Thank you Frederic." Sofia heads off and makes her way to her room. Sliding under the covers she lays her head down just as the double doors part open to reveal her father.

"Sofia…already for bed are we?" King Roland strode in and wore a soft smile on his face. His kind features made him a loveable king and one who would listen to most anyone's problem or case. He was a tall and dashing man with short brown hair and eyes that twinkled with sincerity.

"Yes father…I was just going over tomorrow's lessons," she met his gaze and then broke. "Ok, I was out staring at the stars and lost track of time."

"I figured as much. Amber was quick to tell on you, but, I too found myself stargazing on this fine night. I do wish though you would not go venturing off by yourself though…it is not safe for a Princess to wonder around in the night."

"I'm sorry Father…to cause you to worry so on my end." Sofia hated lying and it just ate her up inside and all.

Heaving a sigh he walks over to take a seat on the edge of her bed, his voice hardly holds a trace of anger at all. "Sofia, I have complete faith you will someday make a fine and true Queen, loyal to her subjects and kind to her kingdom. However until that day please make sure you stay in your bed at your given bedtime, other wise you will be too tired for those lessons you studied for."

"I will not break curfew again father," Sophia smiled.

"I know you won't…night." He kisses her head before heading off to join his wife in their room. He couldn't help shake this feeling of dread running through his bones, but, he figured it was nothing.

* * *

"Coast is clear Capn'," Smee says from the shadows. Coming out he noticed the fast talking bird had steered the guards in the other direction.

"That was a close one Smee…had that bird not steered those nosey guards off we would be found out for sure. Plus…that girl opened the way for us…a fortuitous event I myself couldn't have planned."

Yes, Smee thought, I concur Captain. We were stuck for hours in that cramped hall trying to think of a song but nothing would work not even Jake's song he sings with his friends. This girl has a very kind voice, and something tells me she would not harm a fly.

"Onward Smee…we must capture ourselves someone of royal blood now." Hook crept forward and motioned for Smee to follow.

"Begging your pardon Capn', but, why are we here again?" Smee found it odd to be in this world they knew nothing about.

"Must I explain myself twice Mr. Smee? Very well…when our trail of Pan went cold it dawned on me that if we captured someone precious to him, surely he would come to rescue her. Sadly we were led astray and ended up here, likely due to Pan's interfering. So then me thinks if we capture someone royal, we can hold them hostage for a large ransom and surely this will spark Pan's fancy of adventure and fun."

"I see, but Capn', why the ransom then? Just holding someone hostage is enough to get Peter Pan to come and rescue-."

"There lies the beauty of the plan Mr. Smee, for you see, should Pan not show the royal blood will surely fetch a price for which we will collect on. It is not cheap these days keeping a Pirate ship in fit condition." Hook smiled as he saw what he presumed to be the royal chambers.

"How will you know if who you are kidnapping will be of royal blood?" Smee found this place too big for his taste and the clothing looked like it didn't come in his size.

"Princess Sofia…we shall capture her. Apparently she is dearly beloved in this kingdom, for the guards spoke of her like she was their own daughter, quite protective to the letter in fact."

Smee stopped as the Captain stopped. They stood before a large door and as Hook pressed inside he saw his hook motion for him to follow. Once inside Smee found himself looking at a fair skinned girl with wavy auburn hair and an amulet around her neck. "Is that her sir?"

"I can't be certain Mr. Smee, just grab some of her clothing and I will place the bag over her. We must do this quickly for-."

Sofia stirred as she suddenly found herself staring up into the eyes of a red hatted man and one who seemed big. "Um…who are you?"

"You will find out soon enough dear." Hook threw the bag over her and hauled it over his back. "Time to go Smee." Hook headed out with Smee following close behind.

"Help! Someone help me…I'm being kidnapped!" Sofia struggled but only was bounced around for her struggles. Tears welled in her eyes at her helplessness and yet a small part of her was thrilled to be leaving, no, these are bad men who probably don't have good prospects, I wish father were here.

"Unhand my daughter this instance!" King Roland the second was upon the two with his sword drawn.

"Blast it Smee…can't any of our plans go unhindered for once?"

"Not likely sir," Smee said.

"That was a rhetorical, oh forget it, take the girl Smee and get to the ship." Hook drew out his sword and waved it before him. "It has been a while since I fought a worthy opponent."

"Guards don't let that man out of your sights." King Roland instructed. He took a step back and eyed his opponent. "What do you want with my daughter?"

"In good time all will be revealed, however, till that time I do not need to answer you." Hook stepped forward and met his blade.

"You're a pirate…aren't you? If it is money you want name your price, I will pay a fortune for the return of my daughter-."

"This is not how it works, you will get the price after my escape. I swear you rich folk take the fun out of kidnappings." Hook clashed with him trying to force his way through, but, the King seemed quite able in fencing.

"I will stop you here…if I must." He hadn't shed any blood in his time as King, but, to get back his daughter he would put his life on the line.

"Forgive my rudeness but I don't care." Hook and the King once again clashed and the two circled each other with intense stares at the other. Hook was taking the offense, as much as humanly possible, his blade quick and eager.

The King held up an impenetrable defense, his attacks efficient and well timed. No stroke went unattended to, and his eyes were like fire. Of course things were tiring on his end as he realized he hadn't fenced in a long while, due to politics and parties and no real need for the sword those days. Faltering in his swing he found the tip of the blade from his opponent under his chin. His gaze did not flinch as he held his opponent's steadfast gaze.

"If I had you dead who would pay the ransom? I shall spare your life, but do not think it nice of me, I only wish for the ransom to be paid by the King." Hook ran off and clung onto a rope ladder thrown to his aide.

"Why didn't you stop him?" The King questioned.

"Look and see for yourself," one of the guards noted.

The King looked up and indeed understood then. Right above him was a Pirate Ship…but it was flying in the sky. Seeing Sofia looking back at him he felt his eyes shimmer as the Pirate Ship vanished out of sight, disappearing into a star he could never reach. She was gone.

**Authors note: **Captain Hook and his first mate Smee have kidnapped Sofia and left the kingdom in disarray over this. Things look dire now and in the next chapter we go to Neverland for a crossover event. Do not worry for we will see Enchancia again, for now onwards and hope you enjoy this tale.


	2. Chapter 2 Pirate and a Princess

**Authors note: **Sofia has been kidnapped by none other then Neverlands own nefarious Captain of the Jolly Roger James Hook. All may seem lost for Enchancia, unless some help is provided by happy sea faring pirates who love adventure. I hope you enjoy the crossover as we go into chapter two. For those who have reviewed much thanks. As for their ages Sofia is 7 and Jake is 8.

Chapter 2: Pirate and a Princess

Jake and his crew were sailing the ocean blue on a wonderful Tuesday when Skully alerted them of bad news arriving. Jake raced down the stairs and pulled out his periscope and beheld the Jolly Roger making a splash down by Skull Rock, his mouth working into a grim smile. "Looks like Hook used your pixie dust Izzy to leave Neverland."

Izzy's pixie dust had disappeared recently while they were asleep and it baffled them as to who would do such a vile thing. It of course happened one night while they were camping under the stars. It was a good thing the Fairies helped them out in a pinch or they would be done for in those life dire circumstances. The crew of Bucky were indeed curious as to what would lead Hook to leave Neverland so without any instruction needed Bucky coasted across the water making little ripples, nothing too big as to disturb the water and alert Hook to their presence.

"Why would Hook leave Neverland? It doesn't fit his character, I mean; everything here anchors him to Neverland-."

"Maybe he got tired of losing to us over treasure?" Cubby ventured a guess, his hands gripping the side hard.

"A good guess Cubby, but I don't think that is it. Yes Hook has lost out on many treasure chests on our account, but, Neverland is rich with untapped wealth in treasure chests and other fortunes, to leave Neverland it would have to be something he absolutely needs."

Jake closed his eyes in thought and then his eyes snapped open. Of course, he thought, Hook wants one thing and one thing only, something that is only in Neverland once in a full moon. It seemed clear the others were thinking the same thing because the general consensus came up positive and their voices rang in unison.

"Peter Pan!" To leave Neverland to search for Peter, it all made sense now. The amount of Pixie Dust needed to lift the Jolly Roger up would have to be the amount Izzy always had on her person.

"We have to stop Hook before he kills Peter." Jake noted in alarm and anxiousness. He held up his sword with a grin. "I got my sword."

"I got my map!" Cubby said.

"And I got my pixie dust, fairies gave it to me, but only in emergencies. " Izzy threw it up into the air and soon the trio was flying along with Skully over the water.

"You don't think Hook would kill Peter, do you Jake?" Cubby asked with a worried shake. He didn't want to see Peter be killed.

"Relax Cubby, we will free Peter before he even sinks his hook into him. Now keep some distance until Peter is revealed. Hook may try and lure us out early and none of us can afford to be caught." Jake landed on a stone and went behind a rock formation along with his friends.

"I hope you enjoyed your trip," Hook said as he led a bound and blinded person towards the center of Skull Rock.

"There he is…and Hook is with him. Alright crew lets go in for a closer look." Jake flew down and nearly fell but Izzy held onto his arm. "Thanks Izzy."

"No problem. Why do you think he wants to kill Peter in here?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know…this place seems closed off to the rest of Neverland. Maybe he wants no one to interrupt him." If that were the case, he thought why didn't he take a row boat and hide the Jolly Roger?

"My father will come and rescue me!" A defiant voice rose from the bag.

"Uh Jake…I don't think that is Peter." Cubby noted with puzzlement.

"If it isn't Peter…then who is it?" Jake inquired. No sooner had he asked though that the bag was lifted and there standing in a lilac colored dress with long wavy auburn hair was a beautiful girl with big blue eyes. Jake instantly fell for her, literally as he lost his balance and fell to the water below.

"Jake!" Cubby yelled out, but realized too late his mistake for Hook spun in the direction where his voice came from.

"Blast it…those meddling brats are here to spoil my plans again! No matter…we will just retreat for now and reconvene in a more secluded location. Come along dear…back to the Jolly Roger where you will be safe from-."

"Unhand her this instant Hook!" Jake was dripping wet and shaking off some fish sucking on his boot. Once he managed to get his foot free he held out his wooden sword.

"You really are a pain in my butt Jake! This does not concern you or your pirate crew, and there are no doubloons waiting for you at the end of this adventure. Now be gone before I rid Peter of his favorite little friend." Hook lunged at him and met his wooden sword.

"Going on an adventure isn't about the reward at the end of it Hook, it is about what you learn from it and having fun with your friends. Something tells me you kidnapped her to lure Peter here-."

"What a smart lad you are…now beat it before I really lose my temper." Hook swung again and the two clashed as they deadlocked.

"Please help me Jake…I just want to go home." Sofia pleaded to him. She had just met him but she could tell she could trust him.

"Leave it to me and my friends, um, what is your name?" Jake asked as he pushed his boot against Hook and released himself from the fierce deadlock.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you who I was. My name is Sofia, Princess Sofia actually." She curtsied and watched as Jake slid under Hook's legs and twaked at his legs.

"You're a Princess? Wow…I mean I am honored to be in your presence." He bowed and then saw Hook spin around and go for his neck.

"Jake down below!" Izzy and Cubby yelled as they dropped down on top of Hook and then pulled his hat over his face.

"Yay hey…thanks you two! C'mon Sofia, we got to get you to our ship Bucky." Jake reached for her hand and ran with her.

Sofia blushed as she had never held another boy's hand before, well, besides her brother but this was different. If her mother or father saw her now they would freak out for sure. "Um, Jake, thank you."

"We're not out of the woods yet Princess…er…well in this case skull." Jake laughed as he nodded to Izzy who gave them a extra dose of Pixie dust. The quartet then took to the sky and Jake marveled at how nice her hand felt in his.

"He doesn't have to enjoy it that much," Izzy shook her head. Spinning her body she avoided a near collision with part of the ceiling.

"Can you believe it Izzy…a Princess! She isn't even from here, that is like, wow." Cubby was enamored to find out there were worlds outside their own and didn't even notice Izzy rolling her eyes, all he knew was he was thrilled to say the least.

"Smee…chase after them…do not let them escape!" Hook boarded the Jolly Roger just as Sharky and Bones began singing:

Have you heard

That Captain Hook

Has lost the Princess of Enchacia

It is quite a shame

Her voice was quite echanting

Will we meet again

Only time will tell I guess

"Hmm, it needs more work it does," Bones noted as he put down his instrument.

"Yeah I guess you are right, oh well guess not all songs are hits during their early stages now." Sharky shrugged as he tried to find the right tune again.

"If you have time to make a song you have time to go after those pirate brats!" Hook yelled at the two of them.

"Aye aye Captain!" The two ran off to do their duties and began to get the Jolly Roger underway in pursuit of Bucky.

"Jolly Roger is in pursuit!" Skully warned them as he looked on from the mast.

"Why did Captain Hook kidnap you Princess?" Izzy asked as she wanted to be there so it wasn't just her and Jake.

"He wants to hold me for ransom from my father, though, he also speaks of a certain Peter Pan. Who is this Peter Pan? From the way this Captain talks he does not regard him as a friend."

"Peter Pan is the nicest guy you can meet. He is a boy who never grew grows up and has adventures the like of which we may never have. Peter is our Captain, our leader, he is also our very good friend. I would die before I ever sold out Peter or anything of the like." Jake smiled as he looked out at the ocean, somewhere out there was his friend, and someday they would meet again.

"He sounds like a splendid individual. Jake…do you think you can get me home?" Sofia scooted closer to him as she looked down at his hand. Slowly, without even knowing it, her hand was moving over his and a light blush played over her features. What was happening to her? What was this rush of color to her face and why did her heart beat so fast?

Jake blushed as he felt her hand and turned to look her in the eyes. "I promise you Sofia, er, Princess…I will get you home." Suddenly the ship shook and he looked over to see Hook's ship right beside theirs.

"Prepare to be boarded Jake! I will have the Princess even if I have to capture your entire crew and maroon you on Neverland…without a ship!" Hook pulled out his sword and smiled.

"Oh no…is there nowhere we can go?" Sofia pressed into Jake and then felt someone between them. Looking over she saw the girl standing between them.

"I know somewhere you can go," Izzy said with a sly grin on her face.

"Um, oh really, where would that be?" Sofia asked. Was she his girlfriend? If so she didn't want to step in an ruin anything.

"Get down below and we'll take care of Hook," Izzy said. The sooner she is out of my sight the better, she thought as she began to lead her there.

"Why can't be fly off the ship to safety?" Sofia asked already being escorted down below by Izzy. She looked over at Jake as she asked this.

"We never abandon our friends in their time of need, and Bucky is our friend. Don't worry Princess, we do this quite often." Jake watched as Hook, Smee, Sharky, and Bones boarded Bucky. I wish I could believe myself, he thought as stood there about to fight the fight of his life. It was all to Protect Princess Sofia, he would not let her down.

**Authors note: **Hook is clearly intending to take Sofia back no matter what...as proven by him boarding Bucky. Clearly Izzy is not ok with how cozy Sofia and Jake are getting, her jealousy is similar to a certain pixie who is always at Peter Pan's side. The adventure has just begun and already things look grim for Jake and his crew. Will they fare through this well or will it be farewell to Sofia? Again thanks for the reviews and attention to my story.


	3. Chapter 3 Sofia the pirate?

**Authors note: **Ahoy there and welcome back, hope you have been enjoying this sea fairing adventure of a pirate and a princess. More to come without delay, so sit back and enjoy the fun. Hook has boarded Buck intent on taking back Sofia, Jake and his crew stand before him ready to intercept, tension is high and a battle is afoot-who will win?

Chapter three: Sofia the pirate?

Jake met Hook as he boarded Bucky and he held out his wooden sword, his dark eyes narrowed as he readied for the first attack. Hook was quick to swing but Jake rolled along the deck letting the blade pass over him easily. "Your getting slow Hook, might want to take a breather before you try again."

"Blast your mockery…I shall skin you from head to toe Jake!" Hook charged at a recovering Jake and brought his blade down. He wore a smile but saw Jake slowly rising up with his blade pressing upwards.

"Got to step up your game Captain if you want to do that," Jake said with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Hand over the Princess…I won't ask again!" Hook shoved Jake back and laughed as he saw the boy up against the rail, now he had nowhere left to run.

"I'd rather die then give her to you." Jake meant every word and tried to charge but found the blade pressed against his jugular. Every swallow was tricky and he kept up his defiance, even if it only quickened the dire of his situation.

"So be it…farewell my worthy adversary!" Hook pulled back for the kill but found a wooden board pushing his blade aside. "Can't you see we're busy…er…you-?"

"Leave Jake alone!" Sofia ordered. "Why do you have to be such a bully? Didn't your mother raise you with manners? Surely somewhere deep down inside there is a gentleman who would never raise his blade against children-."

"Do not bring my dear old mother into this child! I gave this pirate of Pans every opportunity to levitate the situation, but he aptly refused and here we stand. You could make it simple and…return to the Jolly Roger. I mean, if you truly care for this boy and his crew you would do so without another word, tis better for everyone…wouldn't you say Princess?"

"Don't do it Sofia! We can handle Hook and his crew…we've done it many times before, right guys?" Jake looked over and found Sharky and Bones had Izzy and Cubby backed into a corner, Skully was in a cage by Smee.

"You see dear, circumstances have proven your being off this ship to be the best thing for this boy and his band of miscreants. Say your goodbye and off we go." Hook sheathed his blade as he joined Smee.

"Captain that was most marvelous of you, the way you handled the situation and all." Smee smiled, though inside seeing those two having to part really ate at him.

"I'm sorry Jake, but, if I don't go you and your crew will only get hurt more. I admire what you did, standing up to a bully like Hook and all. Still, it is better if I leave with him. If the situation were reversed…you'd do the same right?" Sofia wore a weak smile as she took his hand in hers.

"Sofia…I don't want to see you go," Jake lowered his eyes and felt a soft hand tilt his head up slightly so their eyes were fixed on each other.

"I will see you again Jake…after all…this is your world and wherever Hook goes, I'm sure you won't be too far behind." She leaned in and gave his cheek a soft peck. Pulling back she waved as she set off to join Hook.

"A wise decision dear. Smee, Sharky, Bones, let us pull out." Hook ordered as he went to his own ship leaving the brats behind. Once they were shoved off he joined Sophia near the rail as she looked on at the dwindling sight of Bucky. "There there…tis better this way-."

"You were going to kill him…what kind of pirate are you anyway? I've read of your kind, but, to see it upfront and real…its horrible."

"Living the life of a pirate is not an easy one Princess. For starters the life you lived before is one you'd best forget…lest you wish to be dead at your foes blade. The meals are crude and the luxury of family or security is adopted to a more crew like detail. I hardly see my dear old mother and my home…well…but a distant memory one could say. Until the ransom comes through or Pan's arrival you'd best grow accustomed to this life fast."

Sofia said nothing as she watched the waves bounce against the ship. The sky was clear blue with hardly a cloud to paint a picture with. Her amulet was all but worthless and the company of her new found friends was long gone. What she would do just to hold Jake's hand again…maybe even share her first kiss with him too?

"Miss Sofia, er, Princess…would you like to hear a song?" Bones asked joined by his good friend Sharky.

"Do you two sing? That sounds like a great idea, do you have anything upbeat and fun?" Sophia clasped her hands together with her big blue eyes shimmering.

"Sure, we got plenty of those. Here is one we just came up with:

On the high sea

We live a life

Of gentle living

That be no lie

You see we are but simple pirates

Sailing the sea all the time

But when life gets you down

You sing this to feel alright

*crew of the Jolly Roger

Raise your hands in the air

Let your pride ring high and true

Cause when your part of this crew*

You never are blue

You see we have a glorious captain

Goes by the name captain hook

Cares for the crew that he does

What's more he scared of crocs

Our adventures are never ending

We never get bored at all

So why don't you join us

And become part of the crew

*crew of the Jolly Roger

Raise your hands in the air

Let your pride ring high and true

Cause when your part of this crew

You never are blue

Sharky and Bones finished singing and looked over at Sofia. For a bit it seemed like she had joined in their melody and the three laughed a little. Still she seemed to have a distant look as she looked out at the ocean.

"My mother and I used to sing all the time. She had the sweetest and loveliest voice I have ever heard and she was my vocal coach too. I really just want to be in her arms again…and I actually wouldn't mind seeing my step brother and sister."

"Cheer up Princess," Bones said standing to her right, "living the life of a pirate ain't too bad. I mean, um, Sharky?"

Sharky blinked and rubbed at his facial hair. "Well…you see…plenty of fish to see. I mean do you see fish where you live?"

"Well…on occasion I see fish. Though I do get your point, I mean, it is so fun seeing such undersea life from a glorious pirate ship. James would be so jealous…he and I play pirate and we often debate about the animals…or even about who is a better fighter."

"Sharky, Bones, go make yourselves useful and clean my quarters this instance." Hook said as he walked down the stairs.

"Right away Capn'." The two hurried off and aimed a smile over their shoulders.

"I couldn't quite overhear your conversation Princess, is it true you wish to learn how to fight?" Hook placed his hook next to her and the sun caught its silver sending a glint of it at her.

Sofia shielded her eyes and walked away from him. "My stepfather, the King you've met, taught me and James how to use a sword, even if they are wooden and all. We occasionally fight, so, I think I know the basics-."

"I fought your stepfather, and he is indeed a fine fencer. Can the same be said though of you?" Hook tossed her a blade and took a dueling stance.

"Well…only one way to find out." Sofia held out her arm without a blade to steady herself before she swung out.

"Good form…always something to look out for. If you don't have good form your opponent can easily take the advantage." Hook was on the defense as he stepped back with his blade bouncing off hers.

"Thanks…I think." She wasn't clear if that was a compliment or not. Still she pressed on, however, her long dress got in her way and she tripped. Falling forward she was sure she would land on her face, but, a clear hand held her upright.

"We wouldn't want you to smash your face now Princess." Hook was in front of her and helped her stand to her feet. "Your dress it seems gets in the way of your free movement, allow Mr. Smee to make some alterations to some of your clothes…to make it more seaworthy."

"I don't know…I mean as a Princess I'm supposed to look a certain way…plus they are all expensive clothes-."

"Nonsense, while out here the title Princess means little to nothing. You are not a Princess of anything out here in Neverland, simply a foreigner and all. You should probably start looking the part…as one of my crew and all."

"You mean…become a Pirate?" Sofia pushed away, appalled at the very title. Still a part of her longed to get away from her Princess title…if only for a little while.

"It is only while you are here, once you return home the title will be there waiting on every one of your subject's mouths. Now bow your head so I can make it official."

"I suppose so…yeah why not." Sofia curtsied and could hear Smee, Sharky and Bones all surrounding her as Captain Hook cleared his throat.

"From this point forward, Princess Sophia is no more. She will be, um, what would you like your Pirate name to be?" Hook asked.

"Sofia the first," she said simply. No point in getting rid of her name plus she was likely the first pirate to have the name Sofia after all.

"Sofia the First shall now be an official member of the Jolly Roger commanded by yours truly, James Hook. Make note of this Mr. Smee for we have a lady on deck. Arise Sofia the First and accept your sword."

Sofia rose up and accepted her sword. It was actually quite exciting to become a Pirate. Though she wondered if this meant she and Jake would be enemies now? She was still a hostage…even if she was inducted into the crew of the Jolly Roger.

"It is time that Sofia the First also get a makeover, something even her own father wouldn't recognize. Come along Sofia…your new life begins today."

Sofia looked out and all she could see was sea. "I miss everyone. I wonder if they miss me too?" Sophia bowed her head as she followed Hook and Smee into a room, as the door closed behind her she closed her eyes ready to start what could be a new life ready to greet her with open arms.

**Authors note: **Sophia has begun alife anew...but as a pirate nonetheless! What is Hook up to by making her a pirate? What is happening in Enchancia while all this is going down? Where are Jake and his crew and what will Jake think of the new Sofia? A major twist in this chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4 A daring plan

**Authors note: **Three chapters in and Sofia has now became part of Hook's crew. Now let us go back to Enchancia and perchance meet up with a long missing figure in Neverland's rich history.

Chapter four: A daring plan

"I can't believe Sophia got captured by Pirates! I bet she is living the life out there…and here I am stuck studying." James sighed as he took a seat on his bed and pounded his fist into his comforter.

"And for just a moment I thought you were actually concerned for her safety," Amber said with a shake of her head.

"Oh…yeah that too," James laughed then fell silent as he heaved a sigh. The two had been asked to keep up their everyday life as if Sofia were still there; though it was oftentimes hard to do knowing that she was a big part of their life now.

"You know I bet she is having the time of her life," Amber said aloud, "I mean all she is ever talks about is getting out there and learning new things. Perhaps this will do her mood some good and she won't seem so…annoying."

"I see your missing her as well," James laughed as he fell onto his back. That was when he got a face full of pillow and sat up shooting a glare at her.

"Everyone needs a little break from a step sibling every now and then. I don't resent Sofia…it is just she is too good to bear at times is all." Amber folded her dress down a bit as she took a seat in a chair across from him.

"That sounds like resentment if any," James grinned. Hearing the door open he wiped away his grin for something more sympathetic.

"Oh…you two still up? Are you concerned for Sofia's safeties as well as I do? It is nice to know that you have put aside your differences to comfort me and your mother in this hour." He took a seat next to James and roughed up his hair some.

"You will get Sofia back father…won't you?" Amber asked as she placed her hands in her lap.

"I wish it were that easy. I have the magic department thinking of ways to get to this star the pirate ship disappeared into…but they are coming to dead ends. I have yet to hear of a ransom and I am beginning to worry she is beyond my reach. It saddens me to know that I have failed her-."

"You have not failed her father," James noted, "if anything I think Sofia is being brave so first chance she gets she will send us a message. Do not count Sofia out just yet…she is resilient if anything." If father had heard what we were talking about earlier…suffice to say there would be plenty of heavy hearts in the room.

"I thank you for those kind words James. You are right…Sofia is strong and if she has taken her lessons to heart she will surely overcome this to send for help. Your mother is always waiting in the courtyard from whence Sofia was taken from us, she has not given up hope of her safe return."

"Father do you want to wish on the star for her safe return?" Amber figured it would do him well…not to mention herself.

"That is a marvelous suggestion Amber, I think I might just do that." Roland moved to the windowsill and knelt down on one knee. "Now…what should I say?"

"It is easy father, simply draw your fondest memories and hopes from your heart and extend them out through your hands. You will then reach up to the star itself so it will hear your wish." Amber joined her father along with James and they each held out their hands.

"To the farthest star beyond our reach, please hear our wish," Amber began, she seemed to surprise her father and brother and she couldn't back down now. Closing her eyes she began to sing, a soft melody straight from her heart:

I wish to the sky

To hear my wish

To send me

The one that I miss

I don't ask for much

But if you could

Send me my sister

And I will be good

*We tend to fight

I do not lie

But we live for each other

And we love one another

Each day is a struggle

We tend to stumble

But the way she smiles

Makes my thoughts all jumble*

I only ask for this

So please do not miss

This one simple wish

Please send her home

To us

"That was very touching Amber…and I don't think I could quite sum it up like that. I thought Sofia was the only one that loved to sing, but, it seems you have a song bird in you after all."

"Yes, well, it is getting late and I should retire. Goodnight father, James." Amber was about to leave when the window shuddered and as she looked back she saw something shoot forth from the star.

"What is that father?" James took a step forward but Roland had barely grabbed him back before something crashed into the room. Shielding their eyes he waited a bit before dropping his hands. When he did he noticed a boy clothed in green accompanied by a smaller person seated on his shoulder.

"What a rush huh Tink? Hmm…I could've swore Hook had came this way." The green capped boy walked around before noticing the crowned man with two kids.

"Father…who is that?" Amber found him pretty attractive and not too bad in the eyes either. He had reddish colored hair and his ears were pointed…and he seemed quite cheerful.

"My name is Peter Pan…a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please tell me where Captain Hook is and I will deal with him personally." Peter grew serious as he said the name of his foe.

"He is not here…not anymore. I am King Roland…the second. He kidnapped my daughter, Princess Sofia and spoke of a ransom." It pained him to talk of it now…even if it had been a few days already.

"Hook kidnapped your daughter? He must've been trying to lure me out, that sneaky codfish. Hook will sink to any level to get my attention, even kidnapping girls. He must be back in Neverland awaiting my return."

"Neverland…is that where Sofia is?" Amber spoke up, getting over her initial shock of seeing the boy.

"Yes…second star to the right and straight on till morning. It is my home and my crew is there making sure Hook stays in line. It has been a while since I was there…I probably should return soon. King Roland I will rescue your daughter and bring her home, this I promise you."

"You can do that? I would be truly grateful if you could bring my daughter home to us. I will even offer a reward-."

"I thank you but there is no need for a reward. Hook and I go way back ever since I…well…perhaps another time when we're alone. I will set out immediately…by now a week has passed in Neverland-."

"A week…then surely time passes differently there then here?" Roland asked.

"Pretty much, now step back, my exits tend to be much grander than my entrance." Taking a knee he readies to fly out when he feels his hand grabbed. Turning his head he stares into round eyes and a face like that of a star.

"Can I come with you? I wish to see this Neverland you speak of…and maybe see my sister and apologize for the way I have been behaving."

Peter felt his face heat up and he cringed as he felt his ear kicked by Tinkerbell. "I don't know, I would think your father would want you here…plus it could get dangerous-."

"Father won't mind, plus, Sofia listens to me. If a week has surely passed she may not even want to leave. You're stuck with me." Amber wore a smile knowing she had backed him in a corner.

"Amber I would not wish another daughter in Neverland…but if Peter swears to look after you I see no harm in you going, so long as you come back with Sofia." Roland smiled down at his daughter as she hugged him and he let her go.

"Amber is going…well what about me?" James demanded. He did not like the idea of his sister and step sister having all the fun whence he was stuck in the castle.

"James it is best you stay here. Amber here is well ahead in her lessons while you have fallen behind. Peter I wish you a safe and quick journey."

"Peter, do not keep me waiting. I would not wish Sofia there a minute longer." Amber drank in his good looks and form and liked what she saw. To be alone with a guy like him, she felt a tad guilty not telling her father she was not going for Sofia but to be alone with him. Still if Sofia was there it wasn't too much of a lie now.

"Alright…first you will need some pixie dust and some happy thoughts." Peter looked to Tinkerbell and at first she refused, but at a gentle nudge from him she did as instructed.

"Oh trust me…that won't be hard one bit," Amber said closing her eyes. Once she had it down she flew into the air, at first wobbly. "Oh no…I'm going to crash-."

"Relax…it takes some getting used to," Peter said easily as he had his arms around her. "Alright…ready to go to Neverland?"

"Yes…very much," Amber said finding them quite close. Now is my chance, Amber thought. As she went in to kiss him she found two blue eyes staring at her hard. Tinkerbell…what was her problem?

"Oh don't mind Tink…she gets that away…every now and then." Peter was relieved she had intervened; still, a part of him wouldn't have minded the kiss. It was a foreign part of his brain he hardly went to, yet every now and then it popped up.

"Really, well let us hope it doesn't happen next time…or I will really be disappointed." Amber smiled politely as she waved to her father and brother and flew out the open window.

"Do be safe Amber…and remember to not leave Peter's sight." Roland waved after the two and heaved a sigh. "I really didn't think she had taken an interest in boys yet…what will I tell your mother?"

"All in good time father, now, about my homework-." James saw his father walk off and he chased after him, really not looking forward to the load he had slacked off on.

Peter and Amber flew straight into the sky and suddenly a warm light enveloped them as they were whisked off to Neverland. What awaited them would take both by surprise.

**Authors note: **Looks like Amber may have a thing for Peter and Peter might actually be thinking of letting her kiss him, talk about development here. Also a week has passed in Neverland so who is to say what adventures Sofia has had as a pirate under Captain Hook. Will Jake still see the Princess he first fell for, or will she be an entirely different person? Thanks for the reviews and views and chapter four will have to suffice till I get chapter five up, which should be either Monday or so depending.


	5. Chapter 5 Rough seas ahead

**Authors note: **Apologies on my end for the delay of the next chapter. Anyway I will have this chapter up today so hopefully those following will stick around for the further adventures. It has been a week since Sofia joined Hook in order to save Jake and his crew's life, plus Peter is returning to Neverland with someone who could possibly stop Sofia's change…but will they be too late? Pay close attention to the end, you won't see what is coming. *evil glint in eye*

Chapter five: Rough seas ahead

Jake had not stopped searching for Sofia the moment she had boarded Hook's ship. He would stop at nothing to get her back…even cross the great Neversea to ensure she was back in his arms…er…among their company. The waves were rough and the Jolly Roger remained elusive…any chance of catching them was a wisp of a trail where they once were. Crew morale was starting to dwindle and he noticed how Izzy became more edgy, withdrawn in many of the merriment and songs. It was beginning to make him worry so one day while they sat around a camp fire while Bucky rested he decided to approach her on the matter.

"Izzy…is something bothering you?"

"Whatever do you mean Jake?" Izzy answered with false surprise, though she knew this was coming.

"You have been acting distant of late…it has the crew worried-."

"I seem to not notice Cubby or Skully bringing this to my attention," Izzy's voice took an edge then, "in fact so far you are the only one to bring this up. Now why would you worry about me now?"

"Whoa Izzy…what has gotten over you? Have I done something to deserve this wrath?" Jake held up his hands as he tried to understand why Izzy was turning on him.

"Wake up Jake…if you haven't seen or recognized it now why should I bother explaining it to you?" Izzy stood up and folded her arms over her chest.

Jake rose as well and held out his arms in helplessness. "I wish you would just spell it out for me Izzy…I can't read your mind-."

"I love you Jake!" Izzy held her mouth but was relieved Cubby and Skully had set off for food, likely more coconuts. "I love you…and you never take notice of me. It eats me up inside when I-I see you with her. I want you to feel the same way about me…but you look on through me like I'm just part of your crew. Do you know how it is to love someone and they don't even see you?"

Jake wanted to reach out to her but she swatted his hand away. "Izzy…I never knew. I kinda always thought of you as a friend…is that so wrong? Why can't things be the way they are? Please don't make me choose-."

"You know what Jake…I won't make you choose. I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I will always be there for you Jake…but let us not speak of this again…if we did I would deny it ever happened. Here comes Cubby and Skully…try and wipe that sad smile off your face."

"Hey guys…guess what we're having for dinner?" Cubby looked from one to the next before he yelled out at the top of his lungs, "coconuts, can you believe the fortune of them on this island?"

"Yeah…way to go Cubby." Jake cleared his throat as he looked over at Izzy. He felt like he had missed out on something important…but Izzy would not meet his eyes or even acknowledge him with that smile of hers. As they sipped away and slept under the stars he couldn't help thinking of Sofia…was she ok? What was Hook doing to her? Finding sleep evasive he walked along the beach and stared out at the dark ocean, its unrelenting waves pushing along the sand.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Skully noted from his perch in the tree.

"No…neither could you apparently," Jake smiled. Placing his hands behind his head he let out a breath. "Skully…do you think she is happy with Hook?"

"Crackers no, what makes you think that? Sofia is a Princess…her being a pirate is just a defeatist like attitude. Changing who you are…it isn't right. I mean can you imagine giving all this up to be royalty?"

Jake didn't answer as he lowered his arms. If it meant being with Sofia…no, no he would never give up the life of a pirate. Still…if she did choose to leave, no she had to leave, still if it came down to it…they would never see each other again. Heaving a sigh he kicked at the sand and turned his back on Skully. "I'm going back to sleep…or at least try, thanks for the talk Skully."

"Anytime Jake," Skully smiled. Watching him head off he knew his answer, or at least figured as much from his body language.

Morning came and Jake woke with a stretch. The first thing he saw was a pirate ship off in the distance…the Jolly Roger! "Everyone get up…I see them!"

"Crackers…lets go then!" Skully flew off to Bucky and once all three were onboard they set sail at once. Pulling up alongside the Jolly Roger all seemed quiet. "Hmm…something smells fishy here, codfish like if you ask me."

"Be on your guard everyone…and if you find Sofia take her back to Bucky no matter what." Jake ordered as he swung over to the other ship. Landing in a crouch with his sword drawn out he was wary of his surroundings.

"This has trap written all over it," Cubby trembled, "perhaps one of us should've stayed behind, you know in case Bucky was stolen-."

"Relax Cubby…maybe they went treasure hunting…" Jake doubted his own words and suddenly his suspicions became true as the door behind them swung open and out strode a very confident Captain Hook.

"Well well…what a pleasant surprise. Good Morning Jake…did you sleep well last night?" Hook was cleaning his hook as he walked past him.

"Where is she Hook?" Jake glowered at him as he held his sword outright.

"Hmm…oh you mean Sofia? She is perfectly safe…in fact I might even add content. I have done little to harm a hair on her head, would you like to see her?" Hook smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

"No one could be content under your care," Jake's hardened voice shot across the deck. Who in their right mind could take capture under Hook so well?

"I was hoping to build up the suspense, but very well, Smee go fetch Sofia the first." Hook waved his hand and Smee rushed off down below deck.

"Sofia the first? She is a princess Hook…she deserves to have that title in there-."

"And I am a Captain, but titles aside I am sure you will find this most pleasing." Hook turned around and motioned for Jake to do the same.

Jake turned and then was blown away by what he saw. Sofia strode out not wearing he elegant dress he first saw her in. This Sofia wore pants and a simple decorated blouse and her hair was tied up behind her. She now had a sword close to her hip and her very stance showed confidence and boldness.

"Hello Jake…so nice to see you again. I am most pleased you paid a visit as I was anticipating see you again." Sofia lowered her hand to the hilt of her blade.

"Sofia…what has Hook done to you? Where is your dress…where is the girl I rescued?" Jake took a step forward but the moment he did that he found a blade pointed at him.

"The dress got in my way, and to be honest a change was needed. I do not need anyone rescuing me anymore Jake. I suggest you go play pirate elsewhere…I have much to do and little time to play catch up."

"Hook what have you done to her?" Jake stared down the blade to her hand and it didn't tremble in the least. It was a steady hand…and her blue eyes seemed so hardened.

"I made her realize that while here she would need to…serve me as a part of my crew. When the ransom comes or Pan attempts a rescue she is free to go. However it has already been a week and so far nothing on their end. Of course I might have withheld an offer for her safe return, must've slipped my mind." Hook smiled as he looked around at the startled crew.

"I grow bored of talking…shall I dispose of them Captain?" Sofia pressed forward and held the blade just under his chin. Inside a part of her screamed to stop, but, something about the thrill of her exploits caused her adrenaline to race.

"Sofia…please don't do this…it isn't like you. You are a Princess, royalty, being a Pirate is not who you are supposed to be-."

"Sofia is free to choose who she wants to be Jake. She can easily become a Princess again at her own choosing, but for now she seems set on being a Pirate…just like you. I think a test is in order, so, Sofia show Jake how much you've grown."

Jake held out his sword and in a flash of silver he moved his blade up in time to ward off a slice to his throat. Feeling the cold steel against his blade as he backed away he noticed a smile on her face, a slight smirk as if she enjoyed this. "Sofia…I…I don't want to fight you-."

"Then lay down your weapon and make it easy on yourself." Sofia swung at him again and saw him roll along the deck as her blade passed over him.

"Sofia I love you!" Jake stood up as the blade pressed against his chest. A slight waver and tremble of her lip made him realize a part of her was still in there. "I know we have yet to truly explore whatever it is we have…but…I'm willing to try…regardless the distance we may have-."

"Sofia do not listen to him…listen to your Captain!" Hook was not about to lose her…not when Pan would be there soon. He could feel the change happening in Neverland and knew the boy would be there to stop him.

"You're just a silly boy throwing out words you do not mean! Love, what could you possibly know about love? You just…yeah you just want me to lower my guard and then you will rescue me. Well let me tell you Jake of the Neverland Pirates…I don't need you or anyone. In fact…I am never returning to Enchancia!"

Jake felt like he was stabbed in the heart and that is when he saw her go in for the kill.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **I wonder how many saw this coming? Yes this is indeed just the beginning. After a bit of waiting and then this, yeah, I imagine there is much upset or will be. I will get started on the sequel soon as I can.


End file.
